


If This Is Love, Love Is Easy

by MandyPrintz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyPrintz/pseuds/MandyPrintz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an innocent game of 20 questions, Ryan tells the story of a bullied boy he knew in high school and gets emotional, leading to Gavin accidentally admitting he loves him for the very first time (in a much less dramatic way than he ever thought).</p>
            </blockquote>





	If This Is Love, Love Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still so bad at summaries omg. Title from McFly's song Love Is Easy (which I listened to a few times during writing this, I suggest giving it a listen!)

There had always been those moments that made Gavin stop and suddenly realize his love for Ryan. Silly moments, like when he was offered the last slice of cake, or Ryan ever so subtly let him win during any sporting event ever. If he had to count these moments, he would tell you there were not numbers that high. These moments made his heart soar and brain grow fuzzy, and were only amplified when Ryan cut himself off mid sentence to laugh and ask why Gavin had suddenly gone quiet.

The first night he said it to the man was no different. They were sitting on Ryan’s living room floor with some cheesy 80’s flick playing on the TV and an open box of pizza sat between them, the actual pizza long forgotten. They were just coming off of the high from a giggle fit that neither really knew the source to when Gavin suggested 20 questions, a game that not only started their relationship ("Ryan, you still have one question left, come on!" // "I know Gavin, I'm just working up the courage to use it to ask you out!"), but had since become a staple in their date nights. The questions in the first game ranged from sexuality questions to the proposal for a date, but now nearly two months later were often filled with equally distributed foolish and deep questions. “What if when you shat it was chocolate? Would you eat it?”; “do you believe in an afterlife” had already been asked that night.

“Okay,” Gavin paused, moved the pizza box from between them, and lay so that his head was in Ryan’s lap, “this is kind of a lame one that everyone asks.”

“Go ahead and shoot.”

“Bang!” Again, he paused for Ryan to roll his eyes at the terrible joke before asking his question, “If you could trade places with anyone in the world, alive or dead, who would it be and why?”

Ryan chuckled, “well I get to sleep with you on a regular basis so I’d say I’m pretty content with myself at the moment.”

“You have to answer, you donut! That’s cheating,” Gavin groaned and pouted up at his boyfriend, refusing his compliment in lieu of an answer. Hair was just starting to grow on the untrimmed parts of his beard which was much more noticeable from Gavin’s angle of sight, and he focused for a short moment on the slowly darkening fresh hickey in the juncture where stubbly jaw line met just to the left of his throat. There would definitely be some teasing at the office the following Monday.

“If I absolutely have to, I guess I would say no-coat Ricky.” The younger man looked up at him with confusion, expecting an answer more along the lines of George Clooney. Ryan simply sighed and ran a hand rhythmically through Gavin’s hair as he continued, looking into space rather than at Gavin. “When I was in high school, there was this kid named Ricky, and he got teased mercilessly because he was too poor to afford a coat, even in the harshest winters. I stood up for him a couple times, I mean there was no real reason for the other jocks to be wailing on him like they did. I even drove him home one year when it was snowing and all he had was a ratty hoodie from the school lost and found. That day, after I dropped him off at his place, a tiny old woman with a baby and a toddler greeted him at the door, I guessed it was his grandma.”

Gavin, still confused, urged him on, “alright…” Another, heavier sigh rippled through the body beneath him, he could feel Ryan’s breath shaking.

“Turns out she was a foster parent. The kid lived till he was fifteen with his drunk of an old man beating the shit out of him and his mom. One day a neighbor reported him to the cops, his dad was jailed and his ma was sent to a women's shelter, but all that happened to him was foster care. The old woman really cared, you could tell, but she fostered like nine kids and because he was the oldest, he refused to let her spend money on clothes for him. Yet every damn day, the football team would kick his ass for no good reason. Even though his dad was taken away he still got the shit knocked out of him.”

A tear fell from Ryan’s face, neither noticing he was actually crying until it landed atop Gavin’s head. When it did, he sat up quickly and cradled the crying man’s head into his own chest, rubbing his back in a soothing manor. Still, he didn’t respond. He let Ryan calm himself, and waited.

Breathing back to normal, Ryan looked into the comforting eyes across from him and took both of Gavin’s hands in his own. His voice broke when he tried to speak, cleared his throat and tried again, “It’s not like I want to go through that, y’know, he was just such a nice kid, and if I’m switching places with him that means he would have my good parents, and a house with heat, and a car, and the kids that teased him would be his friends. I don’t know. It’s dumb, but if I had to pick someone I would pick no-coat Ricky. I didn’t even know his damn last name...”

Ryan blearily blinked as a wild smile grew onto his boyfriend’s face, not fitting the mood or the story at all. A bubble of laughter escaped Gavin, and he pulled Ryan into his body again, hugging tighter than ever.

“Ryan.”

A small sniff, “what?”

Another thunderous guffaw, “Ryan!”

“ _WHAT_? Gavin I don’t think I under-“ He was cut off by Gavin’s lips on his once, twice, three times, he lost count. One on the forehead, each cheek, tip of the nose, chin, lips, lips, _lips_. Small pecks littered his face until they were trading off between lingering kisses and small soft bouts of giggles.

“You could have very well said the most rich and famous and second most handsome man on the planet but you didn’t. You’re such a bloody fool and-“

It was Ryan’s turn to cut him off, “second?”

As if it was already apparent, Gavin rolled his eyes, “you’re already number one, come _on_. I just, Ryan I love you so damn much.” It slipped out. It was supposed to be another moment of clarity, one where Gavin says it to himself and decides that he has to think of the perfect way to tell him, but there it was falling out of his mouth as naturally as the laughter they shared. He felt his cheeks redden and his ears grew hot, eyes widening in shock and fear of Ryan’s reaction.

The other man’s smile twitched even wider before falling into its natural smirk and he pulled Gavin in by a firm hand on the back of his neck, kissing him with force and pouring all of his own love into it. Their lips moved together naturally and absurdly needy, Ryan biting  Gavin’s lower lip just the way he likes, Gavin’s hands gripping anywhere they could find purchase. Bicep, shoulder, neck, lower back. Tugging in his hair and urging a sigh from the other man who then broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together.

“You have,” pause for a soft kiss and playful nip at Gavin’s reddening lips, “no idea,” and another, his eyes falling to the floor with a smile to avoid interrupting himself yet again, “how fucking long I have waited for you to say that.”

“Well me too! Why didn’t _you_ say something sooner, you dope?”

“Gavin I think I’ve been in love with you for nearly a year now. Had I said something sooner I might have scared you away, considering you only came out as bi like, the day I asked you out, and only because of 20 questions.”

Gavin bit his lip, falling back against the couch with a content sigh. “You’ve only got me beat by a couple months actually,” he admitted sheepishly. 

“Well it hardly matters now that we've both reached that point,” Ryan could barely contain his excitement when he jumped to his feet, raising his arms and shouting the next part, “ **I love Gavin Free!!** ”

Gavin joined him in his standing position, wrapping his arms tightly around Ryan’s surprisingly small waist. With his chin on Ryan’s broad shoulder he whispered into his ear, “ _and I love you, Ryan Haywood_.”

One last giggle is shared in the tender moment before Gavin yanks Ryan’s jeans to his ankles, crying “Race you to the bedroom, old man!” and sprinting off, Ryan kicking out of his pants to avoid tripping and running right after, a challenging growl escaping his lips.


End file.
